Compositions which polymerize when exposed to light or other forms of radiation have become increasingly useful and popular in the field of coatings for various substrates. Such photopolymerizable coating compositions have several advantages over coatings which must either be applied in molten form or as a solution in a suitable solvent followed by removal of the solvent. Since the photopolymerizable compositions do not require heating, either in their application or in a drying process, they can provide substantial energy savings. Likewise, since they do not require solvent removal, pollution problems can be minimized.